Серия Metroid
:Это статья о серии видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo. О видеоигре с таким названием см. статью Metroid. О других значениях этого слова см. Metroid (значения). |platforms = NES/FDS Game Boy SNES Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Nintendo DS Wii }} - серия видеоигр, выпускаемых компанией Nintendo для созданных ей игровых консолей. Вместе с игровыми сериалами Super Mario и The Legend of Zelda Metroid является одной из самых успешных игровых франшиз компании - разные игры этого сериала появлялись почти на всех игровых консолях Nintendo. Первая игра из этой серии вышла в 1986 г. в Японии на консоли Famicom Disk System и дала название всей серии; последняя на данный момент игра - Metroid: Other M - была выпущена для платформы Wii в 2010 г. Вся серия описывает приключения наемной охотницы за головами Самус Аран в вымышленном мире с научно-фантастическим сеттингом. Кроме главной героини, являющейся протагонистом, в серии постоянно появляются титульные монстры, давшие название как первой игре, так и всей серии , Галактическая Федерация - организация, объединяющая миры галактики, а также злонамеренные Космические Пираты - преступники и негодяи, с которыми ведет непримиримую войну как вся Галактическая Федерация, так и лично Самус; в число последних входят такие часто встречающиеся игровые боссы, как Mother Brain, Крейд, Темная Самус и заклятый враг главной героини - драконоподобный Пират Ридли. Игровой процесс серии в некотором смысле является смесью платформера, позаимствованного из Mario, и приключения-исследования, элементы которого пришли в нее из Zelda; однако более мрачный сеттинг Metroid придает игровому процессу неповторимость, за которую ее любят все фанаты серии. Игра Metroid одной из первых ввела в видеоигры понятие "нелинейного прохождения" - игрок может проходить игру несколькими способами и в разной последовательности, в том числе и в такой, которая даже не предполагалась ее разработчиками. К 2014 г. серия Metroid насчитывает одиннадцать "канонических" игр, вышедших на всех домашних и портативных игровых консолях Nintndo, кроме Game & Watch, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 3DS и Wii U (хотя две последние позволяют загрузить и запустить на них многие игры, выпущенные для более старых консолей). Серия Metroid успешна не только в финансовом смысле (по состоянию на сентябрь 2012 г. было продано более 17,44 миллиона копий игр серии ), но и в игровом - средняя оценка всех 11 игр на сайте-агрегаторе GameRankings составляет 85%. Обзор Общие элементы игр Игровой процесс Скоростное прохождение Игры ImageSize = width:270 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1986 till:2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1986 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,black) shift:($dx,-4) from:1986 till:2010 at:1986 text:"Metroid" at:1991 text:"Metroid II: Return of Samus" at:1994 text:"Super Metroid" at:2002 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid Prime" at:2002 text:"Metroid Fusion" at:2004 shift:($dx,-14) text:"Metroid: Zero Mission" at:2004 text:"Metroid" at:2004 text:"Metroid Prime 2: Echoes" at:2005 text:"Metroid Prime Pinball" at:2006 text:"Metroid Prime Hunters" at:2007 text:"Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" at:2009 text:"Metroid Prime Trilogy" at:2010 text:"Metroid: Other M" Всего в серии Metroid с 1986 г. по 2010 г. было выпущено одиннадцать отдельных игр и один сборник, составленный из трех игр [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Metroid Prime]]. Две первых игры [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] также были перевыпущены в Японии для консоли Wii в рамках серии New Play Control!. Ниже они перечислены в порядке их выпуска. ''Metroid [[Файл:Metroid_Start_Screen_Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип оригинального ''Metroid.]] Первая игра серии была выпущена в Японии для игровой видеоконсоли Famicom Disk System 6 августа 1986 г., а позже вышла в версии для Nintendo Entertainment System в Северной Америке (август 1987 г.) и в Европе (15 января 1988 г.). Продюсером игры стал Гумпей Йокой, режиссером Ёсио Сакамото, а музыку написал Хирокадзу Танака. Игра впервые представила миру героиню Самус Аран, одну из очень немногих в те времена женщину - игрового протагониста. В этой же игре были обозначены основополагающие боссы-враги, впоследствии неоднократно появлявшиеся в последующих играх серии (в особенности Ридли). Игра повествует о путешествии Самус Аран по подземным пещерам планеты Зебес с целью уничтожить на ней Метроидов и огромный кибернетический мозг - Mother Brain, предводительницу Космических Пиратов - а также охраняющих ее Крейда и Ридли. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus [[Файл:Metroid-II-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid II: Return of Samus.]] Вторая игра серии была разработана Nintendo R&D1 и выпущена для Game Boy в ноябре 1991 г. в Северной Америке, в январе 1992 г. в Японии и в мае 1992 г. в Европе. В Metroid II разработчики впервые добавили к Вариа Костюму Самус большие круглые плечи, и с тех пор этот элемент костюма, наряду с Морфо-Шаром, стал одной одной из самых заметных черт серии и появлялся во всех последующих играх. Игра повествует о миссии Самус Аран по уничтожению всех Метроидов на их родной планете SR388, чтобы Космические Пираты не смогли воспользоваться ими для своих зловещих целей. На этой планете Самус встречает Метроидов в различных стадиях их эволюционного жизненного цикла - от маленьких существ, похожих на медузу, до огромных летающих монстров; наконец, она встречает Королеву Метроидов и убивает ее. На обратном пути к своему кораблю Самус находит в пещерах яйцо, из которого прямо у нее на глазах вылупляется маленький Метроид. Малыш привязывается к Самус, считая ее своей матерью, и следует за ней к кораблю. ''Super Metroid [[Файл:Super-Metroid-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Super Metroid.]] Называвшаяся во время разработки Metroid 3, игра Super Metroid вышла на игровой видеоприставке Super Nintendo Entertainment System и стала третьей игрой серии. На время выпуска эта игра являлась самой большой для консоли SNES, поскольку размер ее картриджа составлял 24 МегабитThe Greatest 100 Games Ever: 40-21 PAL Gaming Network, 2006-09-03. Как и в большинстве двумерных игр серии Metroid, игровой мир имеет нелинейный дизайн и включает в себя множество скрытых областей, что делает процесс исследования центральной концепцией игрыAllen Varney (2006-04-04). Metroid Primed. The Escapist. Retrieved on 2007-08-21.. IGN назвала игру Super Metroid "одной из величайших игр всех времен" , более того, многими она считается определяющей игрой всей серии Metroid. Сюжет игры начинается там же, где закончилась предыдущая игра, Metroid II. Доставив маленького Метроида на космическую исследовательскую станцию Ceres, Самус отбывает, оставив Малыша в руках исследователей. Однако не успевает она отлететь от станции, как получает с нее сигнал бедствия. По возвращении она обнаруживает, что все ученые убиты, а Малыш украден Космическими Пиратами под предводительством ее давнего врага Ридли. Бросившись за ним в погоню, Самус вновь попадает на планету Зебес, где, как оказывается, Пираты заново отстроили свои подземные крепости и возродили Крейда, Ридли и Mother Brain. В поисках Малыша Самус путешествует по разным областям планеты и сражается с боссами, охраняющими проход к Mother Brain, - теперь к ним, кроме Крейда и Ридли, присоединяются еще и Фантун и Дрейгон. Наконец, добравшись до Mother Brain, Самус вступает с ней в схватку, но едва не погибает во время боя. Внезапно появившийся Малыш, выросший до гигантских размеров, спасает Самус, но погибает от атаки Mother Brain. Получив от Малыша сверхоружие, Самус приканчивает кибернетического монстра и сбегает с планеты, которую сразу после этого разносит в космическую пыль ужасающий взрыв. ''Metroid Fusion [[Файл:Metroid_Fusion_Start_Screen_Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Fusion.]] Игра Metroid Fusion, во время разработки носившая временное название Metroid IV, стала первой после Super Metroid игрой серии, вышедшей после восьмилетнего перерыва (для всего мира, кроме Северной Америки, - там чуть раньше вышла Metroid Prime). Она вышла на портативной видеоконсоли Game Boy Advance сразу вслед за своей трехмерной сестрой - в ноябре 2002 г. в Северной Америке, Европе и Австралии, а в феврале 2003 г. - и в Японии. Сюжет игры рассказывает о новой миссии Самус Аран, перенесшей тяжелейшее заражение опасными вирусными организмами - X-Паразитами. Самус получила от Галактической Федерации задание - отправиться на исследовательскую станцию Biologic Space Laboratories, чтобы расследовать причины случившегося там недавно взрыва. Прибыв на станцию, она обнаруживает, что та кишит существами, также зараженными X-Паразитами, которые могут копировать как внешний вид своих жертв, так и их память и способности; сами же жертвы при этом погибают. Узнав, что Галактическая Федерация планирует отловить X-Паразитов для дальнейшего их изучения, Самус должна уничтожить станцию, чтобы защитить народы Федерации от неожиданной разрушительной силы вирусной заразы. Кроме X-Паразитов, Самус обнаруживает и секретную лабораторию, в которой Федерация втайне проводила эксперименты по разведению Метроидов. Но самым опасным врагом для Самус становится ее копия в полной боевой готовности, созданная X-Паразитами, которая, тем не менее, неожиданно приходит героине на помощь во время ее финального сражения с Омега Метроидом, выросшим из маленькой личинки, сбежавшей из уничтоженной Самус секретной лаборатории. Во время исследований станции Самус помогает бортовой компьютер ее корабля, в который загружен искусственный интеллект, полностью имитирующий ее давнего друга и начальника - Адама Малковича. В конце игры Самус с помощью Адама изменяет траекторию станции, чтобы та врезалась в планету SR388 и уничтожила всех X-Паразитов как на станции, так и на планете. Уничтожив смертоносного Омега Метроида, Самус сбегает со станции в последние секунды до ее столкновения с планетой. ''Metroid Prime [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime]] Metroid Prime была разработана для Nintendo GameCube сторонней компанией Retro Studios, которую для этой цели приобрела Nintendo, и увидела свет 15 ноября 2002 г. в Северной Америке - впервые за 8 лет после выхода предыдущей игры серии, Super Metroid. В Европе и в Японии игра вышла в начале 2003 г., уже после выпуска Metroid Fusion. Она стала первой 3D-игрой серии Metroid, а также первой игрой [[Серия Metroid Prime|подсерии Prime]]. Хотя до ее выхода многие фанаты серии и критики, опасались, что переход в три измерения сделает ее обычным шутером, после выпуска все опасения развеялись, и Metroid Prime была признана одной из лучших игр серии, а также одной из лучших игр для GameCube. Впоследствии модифицированная версия игры была выпущена на Wii в составе комплекта римейков New Play Control! (Япония), а также в составе трилогии Metroid Prime Trilogy (остальные регионы). События игры происходят между оригинальным Metroid и Metroid II: Return of Samus. Получив сигнал бедствия, Самус Аран отправляется к его источнику, пиратскому Фрегату Орфеон, находящемуся на орбите планеты Таллон IV. Там она встречается со своим старым врагом, Ридли, возрожденном Пиратами, и бросается за ним в погоню. Ридли скрывается на Таллоне, и Самус начинает исследовать этот мир, в котором когда-то жила раса птицелюдей Чозо, вырастивших Самус и воспитавших из нее непобедимого воина. Самус путешествует по развалинам древней цивилизации, спускается в огнедышащие пещеры и пробирается по обледенелым просторам Фендраны. Постепенно она выясняет, что задолго до ее появления планета пережила столкновение с гигантским метеором, принесшим на нее исключительно ядовитое радиоактивное вещество, названное Фазоном. Вместе с ядом на планету попал и ужасный монстр - гигантский мутировавший Метроид. Вместе эти два бедствия так сильно изменили облик планеты, что Чозо вынуждены были покинуть ее в неизвестном направлении, предварительно запечатав "Червя" - так они назвали ужасающего Метроида - специальным Шифром. Встречает здесь Самус и своих старых недобрых знакомых, Космических Пиратов, которые соорудили на планете рудники для добычи Фазона, считая его превосходным источником для производства оружия и генетических экспериментов. Отыскав все части Шифра, Самус вступает в бой с Мета Ридли, а затем и с главным боссом - Метроидом Прайм. Победив его, Самус улетает с планеты, освободив ее от проклятия Фазона. Метроид Прайм же не погиб - сорвав в завершающей схватке с Самус ее защищающий от вредоносного воздействия Фазона костюм, он перерождается в новое существо. ''Metroid: Zero Mission [[Файл:Metroid-Zero-Mission-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid: Zero Mission.]] Это вторая игра серии Metroid, выпущенная Nintendo для своей портативной консоли Game Boy Advance в 2004 г., которая по сути является пересказом событий оригинального Metroid, вышедшего за 18 лет до этого. В ней, кроме улучшенных графики, звукового сопровождения и управления, были добавлены новые игровые элементы, а также новые локации и сюжетные изменения. Так, после победы над Mother Brain Самус удается взлететь с планеты Зебес, но буквально тут же на нее нападают Космические Пираты и сбивают ее корабль. Она вынуждена произвести аварийную посадку неподалеку от флагмана пиратского флота, при этом ее корабль разрушен, а сама она лишается своего энергокостюма. Одетая в легкий Нулевой Костюм и вооруженная только небольшим парализующим пистолетом, Самус проникает в Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов и, добравшись сквозь него до древнего храма Чозо, восстанавливает не только свой энергокостюм, но и все свое оружие. Затем она возвращается на Корабль-Матку, где сражается с механической копией Ридли и, уничтожив его, сбегает с планеты на угнанном пиратском истребителе; после уничтожения Робота Ридли Корабль-Матка Космических ПИратов взрывается. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-2-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Это вторая игра из подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанная так же, как и первая, компанией Retro Studios и вышедшая на Nintendo GameCube в 2004 г. (кроме Японии - там она вышла в 2005 г. под названием Metroid Prime 2: Dark Exhoes). Действие игры происходит между событиями вышедшей позже Metroid Prime Hunters и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, но фактически сюжет игры продолжает сюжет Metroid Prime. Самус получает новое задание по спасению отряда Галактической Федерации на блуждающей планете Эфир. Прибыв туда, Самус узнает ужасающие подробности о судьбе не только пехотинцев, но и самой планеты - она, как и Таллон IV, пережила столкновение с огромным метеором, но последствия этого были еще более масштабными. Сила удара была столь большой, что мир планеты разделился на два - светлый и темный, причем последний существует в параллельном измерении. Из этого "темного" измерения на светлое напали орды врагов - раса насекомоподобных существ Инг - которые в развернувшейся войне почти уничтожили коренное население Эфира, дальних родственников Чозо, называющихся Люминотами. Один из немногих оставшихся в живых Люминотов просит Самус помочь им и вернуть украденную Инг планетарную энергию Эфира. Самус соглашается и, путешествуя между измерениями, сражается с порождениями Тьмы, вездесущими Космическими Пиратами и своим темным двойником - Темной Самус, в которую превратился Метроид Прайм после сражения с ним Самус в конце Metroid Prime. Наконец, она возвращает всю планетарную энергию обратно на Эфир, но, после сражения с главным порождением Тьмы - Императором Инг - ей приходится срочно бежать с Темного Эфира, так как эта планета, лишенная своей внутренней энергии, переходит в нестабильное состояние и готова вот-вот взорваться. За несколько минут до взрыва ей приходится вновь сразиться с Темной Самус, и, победив ее, Самус в последние секунды до взрыва перемещается обратно на Эфир. Темный Эфир погибает, Люминоты благодарны Самус за спасение их планеты. Останки Темной Самус, благодаря силе Фазона, вновь собираются вместе где-то в космическом пространстве недалеко от Эфира. ''Metroid Prime Pinball [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Pinball-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Pinball.]] Игра Metroid Prime Pinball, разработанная компанией Fuse Games и вышедшая в 2005 г. на портативной консоли Nintendo DS, стала первой полной игрой из серии Metroid, созданной для этой платформы (хотя вместе с началом продаж Nintendo DS вместе с консолями предлагалась демо-версия другой игры серии - Metroid Prime Hunters, носившая название Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt и предназначавшаяся для раскрутки консоли). Игра выполнена в формате пинбола и не содержит сколько-нибудь развитого сюжета. Тем не менее, все игровые элементы основаны на вышедшей ранее на консоли Nintendo GameCube игре Metroid Prime и, скорее всего, именно поэтому пинбол носит в своем названии добавку Prime. ''Metroid Prime Hunters [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime Hunters.]] Эту игру разработала Nintendo Software Technology, американское подразделение Nintendo, базирующееся в Редмонде, шт. Вашингтон, США, хотя в ее разработке и принимали представители японских разработчиков, например, продюсер подсерии Metroid Prime Кенсукэ Танабэ. Игра стала второй из серии Metroid и второй из формальной серии Prime, вышедшей на портативной консоли Nintendo DS в 2006 г., хотя ее демо-версия Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt появилась на этой консоли вместе с началом продаж последней в 2004 г. В этой игре во второй раз в серии представлен многопользовательский режим и впервые в серии играть в многопользовательском режиме можно через Интернет. [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-Hunters-First-Hunt-Logo.png|150px|right|Логотип Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt.]] Действие игры разворачивается в период между Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Самус в очередной раз получает задание от Галактической Федерации - выяснить источник таинственного телепатического сообщения, полученного одновременно многими существами и идущего откуда-то из области малоизученного и удаленного района, лежащего за пределами контролируемой Федерацией территории. В сообщении говорится о некоей "Непревзойденной Мощи", находящейся в этом районе. Независимо от Самус в Алимбийский Кластер направляются еще шесть охотников за головами, при этом у каждого из них свой мотив поисков Непревзойденной Мощи, но все они стремятся достичь ее первыми. Исследуя небесные объекты Алимбийского Кластера, Самус посещает две планеты - Алинос и Арктерру - и две космические станции - Звездные Архивы и Оборонный Форпост Вечерняя звезда. На них она собирает информацию о давно исчезнувшей расе Алимбийцев и причине их исчезновения - ужасном монстре Гореа, запечатанном ими в межпространственной тюрьме. Вместе с Гореа хранится и абсолютное оружие, могущее победить его - Омега Пушка; но попасть в Темницу можно, только собрав восемь ключей-Октолитов, разбросанных по небесным телам Алимбийского Кластера и охраняемых могучими охранными системами Алимбийцев - Сленчами и Кретафидами. Постепенно Самус собирает все ключи, вступая при этом в сражения с другими охотниками и получая после побед над ними их специализиорванное оружие. Впоследствии, активировав с помощью Октолитов межпространственный портал - Алимбийскую Пушку - Самус перемещается в Темницу и сражается с Гореа, используя все специальное оружие, полученное ей ранее от других охотников. Она исполняет давнее Предсказание Алимбийцев и побеждает ужасного монстра, после чего улетает из межпространственной тюрьмы. Духи Алимбийцев благодарят ее за отмщение. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption [[Файл:Metroid-Prime-3-Logo.png|150px|left|Логотип ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Игра Metroid Prime 3: Corruption стала долгожданным завершением подсерии Metroid Prime, разработанной все той же компанией Retro Studios, которая создала две предыдущие игры серии, и вышедшей в 2007 г. на консоли Wii. Игра полностью использовала возможности уникального управления контроллерами Wii Remote и Nunchuk и во второй раз в серии Metroid предоставляла игрокам возможность перемещаться между разными мирами игры на боевом корабле Самус. Сюжет игры повествует об эпическом противостоянии Самус ее темной копии - Темной Самус, ставшей во главе ее заклятых врагов, Космических Пиратов, а также о борьбе с ядовитым Фазоном, который поразил не только разнообразные планеты, но и ее саму. В начале игры Самус вместе с другими охотниками приходится защищать планету Норион от гигантского живого метеора Левиафана, готовящегося столкнуться с ней и заразить ее Фазоном. Им удается запустить систему планетарной защиты, которая и уничтожает метеор, но из-за столкновения с Темной Самус все охотники оказываются зараженными Фазоном. Однако это приносит и свои плюсы - с помощью устройств, разработанных Федерацей, Самус может управлять находящимся в ее теле Фазоном и существенно увеличивать ее боевую мощь. Ей приходится спасать от Фазоновой заразы другие миры Федерации - планеты Брийо и Элизию, где она не только разрушает Семена Фазона, вросшие в сердца планет, но и их охранников. Ей также приходится вступать в бой со своими бывшими товарищами-охотниками, которые оказались не такими устойчивыми к Фазону, как Самус, и попали под владычество Темной Самус и Фазона. Последней весточкой от одной из охотниц, Гандрайды, стали координаты планеты, на которой жили Пираты. Как оказалось, она тоже была поражена Левиафаном, что, однако, не убило всех ее обитателей, а, напротив, сделало их более сильными и опасными для галактики. Вместе с войсками Федерации Самус принимает участие в нападении на Мир Пиратов и освобождении его как от самих Пиратов, так и от Фазоновой заразы, семя которой охранял ее старый заклятый враг Омега Ридли, усиливший свою мощь Фазоном. В конце концов галактический флот вместе с Самус совершает межпространственный скачок к источнику всего Фазона - живой планете Фааз, где Самус сражается с Темной Самус и с биологическим суперкомпьютером Aurora Unit 313, украденным Пиратами у Федерации и сделанным мозговым центром распространения Фазонового разложения. После победы над обоими боссами планета Фааз взрывается, и весь Фазон во всей галактике исчезает навсегда. Исчезает он и в теле Самус. Так заканчивается ее эпическая битва с Фазоном и его приспешниками. Самус скорбит о погибших товарищах на Элизии, после чего улетает прочь, к новым миссиям и приключениям. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes Это не самостоятельная игра, а перевыпуск в 2009 г. игры ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes для игровой консоли Wii, первоначально выпущенной для консоли Nintendo GameCube. Она стала частью серии игр New Play Control!, представляющей собой перевыпуск некоторых игр для Nintendo GameCube на Wii с использованием возможностей контроллера Wii Remote. Кроме Японии, эта игра не была выпущена в других регионах мира, однако там вышел сборник из всех трех игр серии Metroid Prime - Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''Metroid Prime Trilogy Это не отдельная игра, а сборник, выпущенный в 2009 г. и состоящий и трех выпущенных ранее игр серии ''Metroid Prime: собственно Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Сборник выпущен для платформы Wii и включает переработку первых двух игр, вышедших ранее на Nintendo GameCube, под новые возможности контроллеров Wii. Третья игра вошла в сборник практически без изменений. ''Metroid: Other M [[Файл:Metroid-Other-M-Logo.png|120px|left|Логотип ''Metroid: Other M.]] Игра Metroi: Other M - последняя на настоящий момент выпущенная игра из серии Metroid, созданная совместно компаниями Team Ninja и Nintendo и вышедшая в 2010 г. на платформе Wii (таким образом, это вторая игра серии Metroid, вышедшая на этой консоли). Управление в этой игре возвращается к истокам - вместо "двуручного" комплекса Wii Remote и Nunchuk игрок пользуется всего лишь одним Wii Remote, повернутым горизонтально, что делает его похожим на контроллер NES, лишь изредка поворачивая его к экрану, что позволяет переходить в вид от первого лица. Игра получила самый развитый во все серии Metroid сюжет, а также приемы ближнего боя, которых раньше ни в одной игре серии не было. Действие игры происходит в промежутке между Super Metroid и Metroid Fusion. Получив сигнал бедствия с далекой исследовательской космической станции под названием Корабль-бутылка, Самус отправляется туда, чтобы выяснить его причину. Там она встречается с боевым отрядом федеральных пехотинцев, возглавляемых ее бывшим армейским командиром, Адамом Малковичем. Судя по всему, все человеческое население станции уничтожено, а инопланетные монстры, содержавшиеся в загонах станции для изучения, вырвались на свободу. Вместе с пехотинцами Самус приступает к исследованию ситуации на станции, согласившись подчиняться всем приказам Адама. Постепенно Самус узнает, что на Корабле-бутылке проводились исследования по созданию биологических вооружений, запрещенных Галактической Федерацией. Исходным материалом для этого служили разнообразные монстры, пойманные на разных планетах галактики, а также результаты генетического клонирования образцов ДНК, собранных с ее собственного костюма, пока она восстанавливалась в госпитале после взрыва планеты Зебес. В число последних вошли Метроиды и ее, казалось бы, навсегда уничтоженный заклятый враг Ридли. Впрочем, Ридли стал побочным результатом клонирования, хотя и доставил Самус немало неприятных минут; основной же целью противозаконных исследований на Корабле-бутылке стали Метроиды. Группа ученых, возглавляемых доктором Мадлен Бергман, модифицировала их ДНК, чтобы убрать давно известную уязвимость этих существ к холоду - получившиеся в результате Метроиды стали практически неуязвимыми. Для контроля над этими бессмертными убийцами ученые разработали кибернетический мозг, во многом повторявший искусственный интеллект Mother Brain; впоследствии, однако, это мозгу было дано тело андроида. Адам Малкович принимает решение уничтожить отсек станции, в котором находились незамерзающие Метроиды, ценой собственной жизни; перед смертью он отдает Самус приказ - уничтожить Ридли и найти выжившего члена экипажа, который, по его данным, спрятался в одном из дальних уголков станции. Самус выполняет его приказ и находит единственного выжившего члена экипажа - саму доктор Бергман, хотя перед этим ей приходится сразиться с кошмарной Королевой Метроидов, в которую превратился один из выращенных учеными-генетиками малюток. Мадлен рассказывает Самус о том, что произошло на станции, но их разговор прерывается появлением молодой девушки - Мелиссы Бергман, которая и является тем самым андроидом, управлявшим всеми монстрами на Корабле-бутылке. Мелисса хочет убить их обеих за то, что люди не воспринимают ее равной себе. В этот момент на станцию врывается отряд пехотинцев, возглавляемых Полковником Федерации, и после короткой стычки убивает Мелиссу. Самус возвращается на свой корабль и улетает в штаб-квартиру Федерации, захватив с собой Мадлен Бергман и единственного выжившего члена 7-го Взвода, Энтони Хиггса. По пути она размышляет о том, действительно ли Мелисса имела злодейские намерения или ее просто "неправильно поняли". В игре также существует вторая часть, в которую можно сыграть после прохождения сюжетной части в режиме Normal Mode. В ней Самус возвращается на Корабль-бутылку за несколько часов до его запланированного уничтожения Галактической Федерацией, чтобы найти и забрать с него нечто "незаменимое". Она исследует все неисследованные до этого места станции, сражается с секретным боссом и находит шлем Адама. Прижимая шлем к груди, она в последние мгновения жизни станции бежит к своему кораблю и, забравшись в него, стартует, обращаясь к шлему: "Извини, что задержалась, Адам. Пора домой." Через мгновение после ее вылета со станции та взрывается, разлетаясь на мелкие кусочки. Другие медийные издания Другие игры и игровые сериалы Комиксы и манга Телевидение Кино Хронология Создание и разработка История Первая игра из серии, давшая ей название, была разработана подразделением Nintendo Research and Development 1 (R&D1) для консоли Famicom Disk System и вышла в Японии 6 августа 1986 г. В Северной Америке и Европе Metroid появился на консоли Nintendo Entertainment System в августе 1987 г. и 15 января 1988 г., соответственно. В отличие от японской версии западные варианты игры использовали пароли, так как у них отсутствовала система сохранения текущей игры. Коды для паролей также позволяли изменять игровой процесс; так, например, пароль "JUSTIN BAILEY" позволял игроку играть за Самус без ее Энергетического Костюма, а пароль "NARPAS SWORD" давал ей неограниченное вооружение, здоровье, все улучшения и модифицированный Ледяной Луч. Продолжение, Metroid II: Return of Samus, вышло для консоли Game Boy в 1991 г. в Северной Америке и в 1992 г. в Японии. Оно стало первой игрой серии Metroid, североамериканская версия которой имела полноценную систему сохранения игры, предоставляя игроку возможность записывать ее в три отдельных файла сохранения. В Metroid II также впервые был представлен современный внешний вид Самус Аран и ее Энергетического Костюма, а именно большие "плечи" обновленного Вариа Костюма и визуальная разница ее ручной пушке между режимами луча и ракет. Сотрудник Nintendo Дэн Оусен признался в интервью, что Nintendo R&D1 также участвовала в разработке консоли Game Boy Color, и сообщил, что разработчики включили в ее аппаратную часть специальную "палитру для Metroid", благодаря которой Metroid II выглядит на ней очень привлекательно, отметив, что в этом случае графика игры становится сравнимой с оригинальным Metroid. В начале 1990 г. игровой режиссер Ёсио Сакамото уже начал планировать концепцию следующей игры серии, Super Metroid, однако его студия была слишком занята разработкой другой игры, поэтому в помощь ему были привлечены разработчики из Intelligent Systems. После выхода Super Metroid выпуск новых игр серии прекратился на долгих восемь лет. За это время предполагалось создать что-то для консоли Nintendo 64, но в Nintendo "так и не смогли придумать ничего конкретного". В 1999 г. вновь образованная дочерняя компания Nintendo Retro Studios, расположенная в г. Остин, шт. Техас, США, получила проект по разработке Metroid Prime. Обычно Nintendo очень редко предлагала зарубежным командам разработку своих игр, однако на этот раз компания позволила студии за пределами Японии разработать игру высокого класса. После того, как получившаяся игра стала бестселлером на GameCube, Nintendo утвердила проект по разработке целой трилогии. Начиная с 2005 г. появилось множество слухов о разработке новой игры серии с рабочим названием Metroid Dread, которая, предположительно, должна была стать двухмерным сайд-скроллером для платформы Nintendo DS. В игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption на планете Мир Пиратов существует комната для выращивания Метроидов, в которой установлена компьютерная панель со сканируемым сообщением: "Отчет об обновлении статуса эксперимента: Проект по Метроидам 'Dread' приближается к последней завершающей стадии." Разработчики из Retro Studios полностью, хотя и несколько замысловато, отрицали свою связь с со слухами об этой игре, а Nintendo официально сообщила, что не разрабатывает никакой 2D-игры из серии Metroid. Тем не менее, на конференции E3 2009 Сакамото подтвердил, что работы по Metroid Dread все же велись и даже, возможно, все еще ведутся, хотя в более поздних интервью он отметил, что Nintendo предпочитает не распространяться об этом проекте, и что ему лично хотелось бы "перезапустить проект и начать его с самого начала." 3 мая 2010 г. вышел 75 эпизод подкаста IGN под названием Nintendo Voice Chat Podcast, в котором редактор IGN Крейг Харрис сообщил, что сюжет Metroid Dread уже написан и что он сам однажды видел его, а также что "Nintendo уже готова и может продолжить работу в любой момент." На конференции E3 2009 также было объявлено о новой части серии, получившей название Metroid: Other M. Эта игра была разработана совместно с компанией Team Ninja, а директором ее стал разработчик, стоявший у самых истоков серии - Ёсио Сакамото. Игра вышла на платформе Wii 31 августа 2010 г.. Сакамото похвалил работу Team Ninja и сказал, что ему было бы интересно поработать с ними снова, однако отметил, что никаких идей о новых играх Metroid у него пока нет. Старший разработчик Retro Studios Майк Уайкэн сказал, что ему хотелось бы увидеть игру, продолжающую сюжет трилогии Prime, а продюсер Кенсукэ Танабэ сказал, что в возможных новых играх, подобных Prime, могут быть введены уникальные способности Самус (вроде Морфо-Шара) в режиме мультиплеера. Хотя официального объявления планов о новых играх серии Metroid для консолей Nintendo 3DS или Wii U Nintendo не делала, продюсер серии Animal Crossing Кацуя Эгути упомянул в интервью о том, как в подобной игре мог бы использоваться планшетный контроллер консоли Wii U - например, им можно было бы проводить сканирование врагов и получение информации о них. В демонстрационной программе для Wii U под названием Battle Mii демонстрировались Mii-персонажи, одетые в Вариа Костюмы, а также боевой корабль Самус из Metroid: Other M; позже они же участвовали в мини-игре "Metroid Blast", вошедшей в состав стартовой игры консоли Nintendo Land. Продюсер Nintendo Land Сигеру Миямото, который в свое время продюсировал и трилогию Prime, заявил, что эта мини-игра отражает некоторые его мысли по поводу будущих игр Metroid, представляя серию как "игровую франшизу, которой мы дорожим, и мы, конечно, хотим увидеть, что с ней можно сделать в будущем". Миямото добавил, что компания Retro "имеет очень высокий приоритет" в планах Nintendo на разработку новых игр серии Metroid. Создание Во время разработки Metroid разработчики планировали создать игру-стрелялку, сочетающую в себе платформер в духе Super Mario Bros. и мир с нелинейным исследованием, позаимствованным из The Legend of Zelda, но отличающуюся гораздо более мрачной атмосферой. Название игры получилось в результате слияния слов "метро" и "андроид" и должно было перекликаться с подземным сеттингом игры и с ее роботоподобным протагонистом. В середине процесса один из членов команды сказал своим коллегам: "А вот было бы круто, если бы выяснилось, что внутри этого костюма скрывается женщина?", и эта идея всем понравилась. Сакамото отметил, что вышедший в 1979 г. фантастический фильм ужасов "Чужой" имел "огромное влияние" на разработчиков мира первого Metroid, которые были поражены работой художника фильма и сочли его творчество исключительно подходящим для вселенной Metroid. Как признание факта влияния фильма на игру второй по значимости антагонист игры получил имя режиссера кинокартины - Ридли. Игры Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion и Metroid: Zero Mission были разработаны внутренним подразделением Nintendo R&D1. Для разработки других игр привлекались внешние команды: это Retro Studios (Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption), Nintendo Software Technology Corporation (Metroid Prime Hunters), Fuse Games (Metroid Prime Pinball) и Project M (Metroid: Other M). Основными персонами в разработке и производстве серии Metroid являются: *Ёсио Сакамото – режиссер или куратор разработки большинства игр; *Гумпей Йокой – руководитель подразделения R&D1 и продюсер первых двух игр; *Макото Кано – автор сценария первого Metroid, один из дизайнеров второй игры и продюсер третьей; *Хиродзи Киётакэ – дизайнер персонажей первой игры. Создатель игровых серий Mario и The Legend of Zelda, широко известный геймдизайнер Сигеру Миямото участвовал в продюсировании игр трилогии Prime, и именно он предложил передать работу над этими играми студии Retro. Звуковое и музыкальное сопровождение Уникальное музыкальное сопровождение игр серии Metroid, отличающее их от многих других видеоигр, неоднократно получало высокие оценки как критиков, так и фанатов серии. Композитор Хирокадзу "Хип" Танака, написавший музыку к оригинальному Metroid, говорил, что своей работой он хотел создать игроков ощущение встречи с "живым существом" и не делал различий между собственно музыкой и звуковыми эффектами. Главную же тему Metroid можно было услышать только после победы над Mother Brain; этим создатели хотели добиться ощущения полного у игрока. Все остальное время в игре нет мелодического музыкального сопровождения. Композитор Кендзи Ямамото, написавший музыку к Super Metroid, придумал большинство тем к игре, насвистывая их во время поездки на работу на мотоцикле. Он же был приглашен для создания музыки к Metroid Prime, чтобы обеспечить преемственность игр серии. Metroid Prime стал первой игрой серии, в которой для звукового сопровождения использовалась технология объемного звучания , при этом микширование производилось одним из членов компании . Разработчики Retro Studios рассказывали, что производства качественного звукового сопровождения игры Metroid Prime было критически важно уместиться в объем аудиопамяти в 6 , содержавший все звуковые эффекты одного игрового уровня, поскольку каждый включаемый в него звук имел очень высокое качество. В создании музыкального сопровождения к игре Кендзи Ямамото активно использовал звуки больших барабанов, рояля, электрогитары, хорового пения и лязга металлических труб. Последняя игра трилогии Prime, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, создавалась уже не для GameCube, а для новой консоли Wii, и разработчики воспользовались существенным ростом ее , что позволило разместить в ней аудиообразцы еще более высокого качества и, таким образом, повысить общее качество звука. Ямамото, написавший музыкальное сопровождение и к Super Metroid, и ко всей трилогии Prime, скопировал подход к созданию музыки для оригинального Metroid в Metroid Prime 3, включив мрачные и пугающие темы в игровой процесс и оставив жизнерадостное мелодическое завершение для финальных титров. Критические отзывы Серия в целом была высоко оценена критикой и заняла коллективное 70-е место в списке лучших игр, составленных журналом Next Generation в 1996 г.Next Generation № 21 (сентябрь 1996 г.), стр. 48., а также восьмое в списке лучших игровых франшиз всех времен, составленном сайтом IGN.com в 2008 г. В 201 г. журнал Electronic Gaming Monthly выбрал игру Super Metroid в качестве лучшей игры всех времен. С тех пор игры серии Metroid регулярно появлялись в других списках "лучших игр"; так, в список "Лучшие 200 игр Nintendo", выпущенный в 2006 г. журналом Nintendo Power вошли все игры серии, выпущенные к 2005 г.; Metroid Prime появился в списке IGN Top 100, Metroid, Super Metroid, Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - в списке, составленном пользователями сайта GameFAQs; Metroid и Super Metroid - в списке журнала Game Informer; Metroid Prime и Super Metroid - в списке журнала Edge. Игры серии оказали огромное влияние на многие другие игры и игровые сериалы, среди которых, например, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Самус Аран признана Книгой рекордов Гиннесса "постоянно популярным" и "самым первым игровым персонажем женского пола в общеизвестной видеоигре", хотя Тоби Масуё ("Кисси") из игры Alien Sector производства Namco стала игровым персонажем женского пола на год раньше Самус. Другие персонажи серии Metroid также получили определенное признание. Например, Ридли стал вторым самым желаемым персонажем из игр Nintendo по версии IGN и самым желаемым персонажем по требованию фанатов для включения в качестве игрового персонажа в [[Серия Super Smash Bros.|серию игр Super Smash Bros.]], а Mother Brain регулярно присутствует в разнообразных списках лучших игровых боссов всех времен. Об оригинальном Metroid говорилось, что его "жуткая" музыка невероятно улучшала восприятие, добавляя ощущение "расследования тайн" и придавая всей игре "ярко выраженное угрюмое настроение". Сайту IGN также понравилась к месту звучащая музыка, помогавшая создавать ощущение беспокойства. Сайт GameSpot сказал, что Super Metroid лучше оригинала "буквально во всех возможных смыслах", и отметил, что "недооцененное музыкальное сопровождение" Metroid Fusion прекрасно соответствует настрою приключения, а великолепные звуковые стереоэффекты создают необычайно хорошую для Game Boy Advance звуковую атмосферу. Сразу после выпуска Metroid Prime эта игра была признана одной из лучших игр всех времен и получила звание Игры Года в различных публикациях и на игровых сайтах. IGN назвал акустический ряд игры Metroid Prime 2: Echoes "завораживающим". Музыка из Metroid часто включалась в состав сборников "лучшей музыки из видеоигр". Саундтрек Metroid Prime в целом был назван лучшей звуковой композицией для GameCube. Звуковые эффекты игры также были отмечены за высокую точность и соответствие музыкальным темам. На популярном сайте OverClocked ReMix, посвященном музыке из видеоигр, Super Metroid является десятой игрой в списке популярности ремиксов, первый же Metroid находится в этом списке на двадцать пятом месте. Продажи Игры серии также демонстрировали хорошие уровни продаж, например, продажи Super Metroid, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption перевалили за один миллион проданных копий. К сентябрю 2012 г. общий объем проданных игр серии по всему миру превысил 17,44 миллионов копий. Однако продажи игр Metroid в Япониии были традиционно ниже, чем в Соединенных Штатах. В частности, первые две игры серии Metroid Prime плохо продавались в Японии, хотя необходимо заметить, что у большинства японских игроков имеется тенденция к неприятию жанра шутеров от первого лица в целом, так как это вызывает у них эффект "укачивания", сходный с морской болезнью. В первый день выхода Metroid Prime 3: Corruption в Японии было продано 20 000 копий игры, благодаря чему она стала пятой в списке бестселлеров на первой неделе продаж (за это время было продано 32 388 копий) после игр Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wii Fit и Gundam Musou Special. Далее, игра Metroid: Other M стала третьей в списке бестселлеров на первой неделе продаж в Японии (за это время было продано 45 398 копий) после Wii Party и Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village. На следующей неделе было продано еще 11 239 копий этой игры. Значение Интересные факты Галерея Ссылки * (англ.) * (рус.) Примечания en:Metroid (series) Категория:Игры